1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an antiseptic applicator assembly, method of manufacture thereof and method of use thereof, and more particularly, to an antiseptic applicator assembly including a body having an integral protective device, a closed, liquid-filled ampoule received in the body, and an applicator member secured to the body so that liquid flows through the protective device and the applicator member when the ampoule is fractured.
2. Description of Related Art
Antiseptic applicator assemblies for the preparation of a patient prior to surgery, for example, are known and common in the prior art. Conventional applicators rely on various means of actuation to release a self-contained reservoir of antimicrobial solution for sterilization of the patient's skin. For example, a number of applicators rely on breaking an internally situated frangible container or ampoule through the application of a one-way directional force or a localized application of pressure. The directional force is typically applied longitudinally to one end of the ampoule by a pushing motion designed to force the ampoule to break under a compressive stress, sometimes at a predetermined area of stress concentration. Alternatively, a pressure may be applied to a localized section of the ampoule through a squeezing motion designed to crush a section of the frangible ampoule in order to release the antimicrobial solution contained therein. Some examples of applicators using frangible ampoules in the manner discussed above include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,782; 5,288,159; 5,308,180; 5,435,660; 5,445,462; 5,538,353 5,658,084; 5,690,958, 5,772,346; 5,791,801; 5,927,884; 6,371,675; and 6,916,133.
The conventional applicators have been developed to include shaped walls having inward projections that engage the periphery of the ampoule to maintain the ampoule within the cavity and to prevent untoward movement of shards of glass through an applicator member when fracturing of the ampoule is effected. Further, applicators have been developed with shaped walls presenting a region to be grasped and squeezed by the user which provide a fulcruming effect so that the user squeezes the shaped wall at a location that is not directly in contact with the ampoule. In other words, the ampoule is fractured at a location that is spaced from the portion of the wail that is squeezed by the user, protecting the user from shards of the ampoule projecting through the wall. However, the possibility still exists that a user will over-squeeze the shaped wall, causing extreme fracturing of the frangible ampoule, and resulting in shards or pieces of glass, for example, penetrating through the applicator member. Although such liquid applicators represent an improvement over earlier conventional devices, there is a need to provide a liquid applicator that reduces or preferably eliminates the risk of the user being injured by shards of glass or glass particles penetrating the applicator member.